


Fate/Stay Tasty

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [16]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Beheading, Cannibalism, F/F, Futa, Genderbend, Guro, Necrophilia, Other, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Rin wins her duel against Luvia at the end of Unlimited Blade Works - killing her opponent, then raping her corpse.Following that, she has Shiro cook her corpse.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Kudos: 6





	Fate/Stay Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro's a girl here because that's what the person behind this story asked me to do

Luviagelita Edelfelt chuckled as she saw Rin Tohsaka lunge towards her through the Clock Tower’s gym. After the blonde had tried to flirt with Shero Emiya yet again, the Japanese girl challenged her to a duel - a challenge that Luvia was more than happy to accept.

Both of the girls were wearing training outfits - outfits that hugged their bodies tightly and brought out their features well. They showed off their curves, their large boobs, and - perhaps the most important - their cocks, too. Rin’s dick was concealed, but one could still make out its shape and size through her shorts - and Luvia’s see-through leotard left nothing to the imagination.

Rin set off on a series of strikes against Luvia - her arms strengthened with her magic, runes glowing on her arms showing the mage’s powers at work. Luvia couldn’t help but laugh at how weak an attempt that was - knocking Rin’s arms to the sides or simply evading her strikes with ease. As it continued, Rin’s anger only grew. Not only did the bitch flirt with her girlfriend, but she was also humiliating her in a fight? She simply couldn’t let that happen!

In her anger, Rin decided to attack Luvia in a different way. She launched herself off the ground, then came crashing back down, bringing her leg towards Luvia in a devastating kick. The blonde wasn’t about to take it, though. With her own powered-up arms she was able to catch Rin’s leg - with only a shockwave from Rin’s leg reaching her chest. It caused her tits to stir underneath the tight cloth binding them down - but it was more amusing than annoying.

Holding Rin in that position left the black-haired girl at Luvia’s mercy, but only if she acted on right away. So Luvia did just that. First, she spun in place. Then, she let go of Rin. Inertia did most of the job for Luvia, but her strength also played a part - Rin flying off through the air.

“Excellent! You might be mistaken for a gorilla! Miss Gorilla!”

Luvia mocked Rin as the girl’s legs and back smacked into a pillar. The impact caused the pillar to tremble - chunks of it falling off. As they crashed into the ground, they created a large cloud of dust - one that obstructed Rin from Luvia’s view. However, speaking out was a fatal mistake for Luvia - for it gave Rin an idea where her opponent was even with no vision. The black-haired girl immediately threw herself in that direction with a fury fueled by the blonde’s words, with one desire and one desire only - to finally shut up that annoying mouth for good.

Luvia had no idea that Rin was attacking, or what part of her the black-haired girl was targeting. She had no way to block her attack, no way to move out of the way. She simply stood in place until Rin’s feet hit her - straight on her giant tits. This time, the blow had far too much force for her to simply shrug off - the blonde sent stumbling backwards as the pain resonated in the heavy flesh of her chest.

Rin saw Luvia move backwards, defenseless - and immediately took advantage of that. Bringing her other foot forward with all the strength she could muster - more runes glowing on her shins signalling just how powerful a blow it was. She grinned as her foot smashed right into Luvia’s ballsack - feeling some satisfying cracks resonate within it.

The immense pain she was feeling was too much for Luvia to handle - the blonde dropping to her knees and doubling over in pain. Her hands went towards her cock, grasping at it and her balls - hoping that it’d somehow help with the agony she was in. Rin grinned even more as she saw her rival kneel down right in front of her in such a humiliating position - but it still wasn’t enough to keep her satisfied. She wanted Luvia to suffer more! To punish her for all the times she had annoyed her! For all the times she tried stealing Shiro away from her!

Luckily for her, Luvia was completely helpless in front of her… Rin dropped to her knees as well, right opposite the blonde. The tears she could see in Luvia’s eyes still weren’t enough. She grabbed onto Luvia’s head - one hand from the back, the other one from the front. She used it to tilt Luvia’s head upwards, to stare at her pain-twisted face - before speaking to her.

“Playtime’s over, cowtits. You won’t be annoying me anymore.”

As she said it, Rin’s arms began to glow again - showing that the girl was strengthening them up. Then, she began to pull - doing her best to rip Luvia’s head off. She savored the fresh pain and fear she could see appear on Luvia’s face as she did it, she could feel the head slowly moving inch by inch - the skin of her neck stretching out. Then, her spine finally popped - severing her head’s connection from the rest of her body. Blood began to pour from the openings in her skin as her arteries were torn open, her skin stretching out to its limits before tearing. Strands of skin and flesh hung both from the heavily-bleeding stump now adorning the area between Luvia’s shoulders and the end of her neck.

Rin held the head in her arms, looking triumphantly at it and onto Luvia’s shocked, tearful expression.

“That’s it, you whore! You won’t steal Shiro from me! You’re dead now, killed with my own two hands!”

She taunted the dying woman, her words helping Luvia understand what had happened. Rin had defeated her… A-and… K-killed her? She never thought the girl had it in her to pull that off… She had underestimated her severely… And now. n-now… S-she was paying the price for it…  
More tears flowed down Luvia’s cheeks as the girl passed on - her eyes rolling back as her mouth hung open, drool flowing from between her open lips.

Without the head to keep control of Luvia’s body, it began twitching out of control - her chest shaking heavily, her titties jiggling. Her arms tightened their grip on her balls, her cock hardening once more at the peak of her death - thick spurts of cum shooting off from its tip in the midst of her beheading. Her skinsuit caught that semen right back, with the creamy liquid splattering onto the cloth and back onto Luvia’s belly - and even slipping into her bellybutton. The deathly shivers persisted within her body for a bit longer as it slumped back down - her large boobs resting on her wide thighs as her body finally stopped moving.

“Really, Rin? You killed her? This mess gonna be a pain to clean for someone. Why do you always only think about yourself?”  
Shiro’s cold voice reached Rin from behind - the redhead judging Rin on her rash actions.

“She tried flirting with you one time too many, stupid! I couldn’t let her do it anymore!”  
Shiro just rolled her eyes.  
“Whatever. I’m not cleaning this.”

Rin felt her anger grow again as she heard her girlfriend nag her. Fortunately, she had just the outlet for that anger - and she used it, kicking Luvia’s headless form and flipping her onto her back. Like this, her huge ass was presented to her - and with it, the sex implements she could use. Rin smiled as she saw Luvia’s still swollen, cum-dripping cock. The bitch came as she died! It only added to her humiliation!

What interested Rin far more though was the girl’s tight asshole. Looking at it, Rin felt as if it was calling out to her, just telling her to fuck it! Her hands grabbed onto Luvia’s bodysuit, ripping most of it off with some strong tugs - freeing the girl’s cock, ass and even her large boobs from their confinement. Grabbing onto Luvia’s thighs, she lifted the corpse’s butt towards her, basically flipping it upside down. The stump of Luvia’s neck was now facing the ground, with her titties hanging down, and her cock pointing down at them - her blood and semen mixing and creating a pool of juices on the ground below.

With one hand Rin kept Luvia stable in that position - and with the other, she guided her cock towards Luvia’s ass. She needed to bend over herself to keep Luvia’s body from falling over - her own tits hanging down even despite the sports bra she was wearing. A satisfied, vengeful smirk appeared on her lips as she finally lined her cock up with Luvia’s asshole - pressing it hard against it. The girl’s sphincter put up some fight, but eventually gave in - popping as Rin was able to sheathe her cock down Luvia’s untouched anus.

“You’re really going to use her now? With all the people watching?”

Shiro rolled her eyes - it was so like Rin to celebrate her victory now without caring for the consequences. Still, if they were really doing this… The redhead walked over and picked Luvia’s dead head up. There was definitely something hot about her slack face… And seeing her girlfriend ravage her body right in front of her was also pretty exciting. The slight dampness between her thighs was the best proof of that. Eh, Rin wasn’t going to be done with Luvia’s corpse anytime soon anyways… She could very well enjoy herself a little as well.

Dragging her shorts down, Shiro pressed Luvia’s slack face against her lower lips. Even if she’d rather stay quiet, she let out a little moan - the sensation of Luvia’s puffy lips sliding against her cunt too much for her to ignore. By grinding her slit against Luvia’s face, she was given a chance to test out what she’d have gotten, if she ever responded to Luvia’s flirtations positively - all while watching the very entertaining sight of Rin sodomizing the blonde’s headless corpse. With these two sources of stimulation combined, Shiro was able to happily enjoy herself - working her way towards a very pleasant climax.

Luvia’s asshole ended up being just as tight as Rin hoped it’d be - the walls of Luvia’s rectum remarkably fuckable. They put up some resistance, but the tenacity Rin was putting into abusing Luvia’s ass ensured that said resistance was momentarily overcome - the still-warm fuckhole giving in to Rin’s merciless dick.

The black-haired girl hammered her prick down the corpse’s canal, her ponytail swinging around as her entire body moved. Rin yelled out in pleasure from time to time when Luvia’s inner walls gripped her harder than usual - the squeezes given to her cock giving her much pleasure. With amusement, the black-haired girl noticed Luvia’s cock stirring from time to time - her own thrusts somehow resulting in Luvia’s erection growing hard once more. The post-mortem rape and stimulation to her asshole was enough to cause her magically-granted dick to go hard - and, as Rin continued to pound her ass, even make Luvia cum again. The dead girl’s cock sprayed some semen onto her limp body as it jerked underneath Rin once more - coating her boobies and the stump of her neck with her own dead semen.

Rin grinned upon seeing that - but her own climax wasn’t too far away either. She groaned one final time as she came, her hips humping against Luvia’s plump ass and burying her cock deep down the finnish girl’s rectum - her sticky load shooting right into Luvia’s guts. Nearby, Shiro had managed to get herself to cum as well - the redhead squealing as her lady juices gushed all over the dead mage’s face.

Pulling out of Luvia’s ass, Rin was nowhere near satisfied. Giving her corpse a slight push, she made it fall over onto her belly - with her massive chest cushioning the fall somehow. She stroked her cock as she walked around - a few runes popping up on her shaft that helped with getting her up right away as well.

Stopping in front of Luvia’s slumped-down form, Rin grabbed the girl by her shoulders. She brought the corpse’s neck stump up - and then began working her cock into the wet, small hole of her esophagus. It needed to stretch quite wide to allow her cock to slide inside - but once it did, Rin happily began fucking it at just the same fast pace she had used for Luvia’s ass.

Shiro eyed Rin closely. Of course she wouldn’t be done after just one climax. Putting Luvia’s head aside, the redhead approached Luvia’s ass - which was now sticking up in the air. She could see her girlfriend’s semen leak out of the gaping hole - but that was a liquid she had taken plenty of on her own as well. She held her hands in front of her own pussy and closed her eyes - her arms lighting up for a moment.

“Trace… On!”

She muttered as she drew on her own magical powers - conjuring a strap-on for herself to use. The magically-strengthened toy would let her fuck anyone while also stirring her own insides. She put it on with another moan as the smaller shaft on the inside entered her slit - then she pushed the toy right down Luvia’s open rectum. The size of Rin’s cock had pried it open quite hard - even if the flesh was slowly starting to retract back to its original, tighter form, the hole was still pretty loose. Combined with the streaks of Rin’s cum slickening it up, it allowed to fuck Luvia’s asshole with very little friction - friction that she didn’t really need for pleasure anyways. As a result, Shiro was able to use Luvia’s ass with insanely quick thrusts - the girl putting her own impressive speed to use by going hard at the blonde girl’s backside.

As Shiro was sliding her toy into Luvia’s ass, the dead girl’s cock stirred once more. However, at that point the girl had been dead for too long - and it wasn’t going to harden again. It still twitched as the result of her actions from time to time - but it wasn’t going to harden completely anymore, nor was it going to cum.

The two lovers continued to thrust into Luvia’s neck stump and ass at the same time - slowly aligning their thrusts with one another. With their bodies in sync, each of them was feeling much better - Luvia’s body stopped in the middle between them. Her limp, dead form carried the force of their thrusts over, increasing the feedback Rin was feeling in her cock - and in return causing Shiro’s toy to recoil harder back into her cunt.

Their combined work let them build towards a climax each - with both of them reaching them soon after. Rin screamed in pleasure as her cock began to unload her load down Luvia’s neck - coating the already slimy walls of her esophagus in her sticky spunk. Shiro’s release was much less noticeable - the girl only letting out a louder moan as her breathing picked up the pace, her face as red as her hair.

With her climax done, Rin pulled out of Luvia’s neck. Only then did she remember there was an audience watching them… And so she took a look at it. They had all seen her final victory over Luvia! This couldn’t be any better. Hopefully, they’d spread those news to others - sharing the story of Luvia’s humiliating demise.

On the other side of Luvia’s body, Shiro had pulled out of Luvia’s asshole as well. She dispelled her strap-on with her magic, then looked up at the black-haired girl while pulling her shorts back up.

“Are you done here?”

Rin nodded back at Shiro with a satisfied grin.

“Yes, I think everyone knows now not to mess with me! Now, let’s take her home!”

“They sure do know something new about you…”

Shiro commented as she went to collect Luvia’s head - Rin taking the rest of the girl’s corpse.

***

Laying Luvia’s corpse back in their apartment, Rin stared at it while thinking intensively as she stripped the dead girl from was still remained of her gym outfit. What should be her next course of action? How could she humiliate Luvia even further? Her brain worked on that for a while before she found an idea she liked.

“Shiro! Cook her for me!”

The redhead looked at her in surprise.

“Really? That’s awfully… Permanent. Are you sure you want that?”

Rin just brought her foot down.

“Yes! Now, get to work!”

Shiro rolled her eyes as she moved Luvia’s corpse to the kitchen - Rin following closely afterwards with Luvia’s head in hand. Cooking for her family back in Japan for years, she was a very skilled cook - and was happy to put those skills to use. She had no qualms about cooking another human - in the end, if that’s what Rin was asking of her, she’d gladly do it. Even if recently she’d been feeling more fed-up than usual with some of her girlfriend’s antics.

With Luvia’s body laid up in front of her, Shiro picked a cleaver from the rack - then got to work. She slammed the cleaver down right above one of Luvia’s ankles. It sliced cleanly through the girl’s flesh and bone, severing her foot. If handled well - and Shiro knew she could pull it off - it could be tasty… But she had a hunch that Rin would prefer to keep it instead. Moving her arm further forward, she brought it down again - removing Luvia’s other foot. She put them aside for the time being - then slammed her cleaver straight into one of the meatgirl’s wrists. It came free without any issues, the redhead adding it to the pile that already held the dead girl’s feet.

After removing Luvia’s other hand as well Shiro set the cleaver down. Instead, she took up a very sharp knife. Walking over to Luvia’s belly, she stabbed it right into the base of her abdomen - and dragged it upwards. She created a huge cut in Luvia’s belly - and then used her hands to pull her belly open. With one hand holding the girl’s belly like that, she forced the other one inside Luvia’s abdomen - and began removing her innards. She tugged her guts out, coil after coil - and once these were over, began emptying the girl’s belly off the many organs that it housed.

Once Luvia’s belly was hollow, Shiro moved for the fridge. She had plenty of mincemeat that would work as the stuffing there - hidden away for situations such as these. This wasn’t the first time Rin demanded for her to cook someone… And she knew how scary Rin could get if she made her wait. As such, she was prepared for a situation like this. Now, she stretched the hole in Luvia’s belly once more - and began forcing the stuffing all inside it. Her stomach had blown up quite a bit because of the sheer volume of stuffing that Shiro had forced inside it - the girl pushing Luvia’s belly to the very limits. With her skin stretched out in full, Shiro finished that part of the process - sewing Luvia’s belly back close with some well-guided threads.

Shiro wasn’t done with the knife yet, though. With how large Luvia’s tits were, it’d be best to create some ways to let all the fat gathered inside them out - so she cut into them a few times, opening a few long gashes across them.

Having taken care of Luvia’s feminine parts, Shiro’s attention went towards the noblewoman’s cock next. It was still limp - and with no circulation inside Luvia’s body, it was not going to get hard ever again. Unless…

“Trace on!”

Shiro called out as she used her powers once more - some blue lines stretching out across Luvia’s cock. Shiro altered the internal structure of Luvia’s cock - ensuring that it’d always stay hard. If she was still alive, that would have been very painful - but with the girl already dead, it didn’t really make a difference. Luvia’s cock stood erect once more, sticking away from her swollen, stuffed belly - a sight that even Shiro found slightly appetizing.

In her eyes, this was enough preparations - it was time to put their new meal inside the oven.

Laying out Luvia’s legs and arms parallel to her body to ensure it’d fit inside the oven, Shiro pushed the girl inside it - and turned the heating on. Closing the door, she stared at the tantalizing piece of meat inside it - and couldn’t help but feel excited. It was always a challenge to handle these meals well… And she was thrilled to see, if what she had went with this time would taste well.

For now, all she could do was wait - and so could Rin. The redhead looked at her girlfriend - whose cock was already standing erect. The black-haired girl was holding Luvia’s head in one hand - and was already working her cockhead into the back of Luvia’s neck. The hole was small enough that it took her a while - but Rin wasn’t going to let that stop her. She kept pushing at it until her cock slid in - letting out a satisfied groan once she did make it through.

Following that, she just dragged Luvia’s head further down her cock - her erection entering Luvia’s mouth from the back. A few more pushes, and her lenght was filling all of Luvia’s mouth - but that still wasn’t enough for her. Pressing onwards, she got the tip of her cock out from between Luvia’s lips - the girl’s head truly impaled of them. With how long her cock was, she still had the option of moving it a little on it - and so Rin did just that, fucking Luvia’s head and enjoying the way it enveloped most of her cock.

Seeing that, Shiro couldn’t help but lower one hand towards her own slit. She kneeled down to enjoy herself properly - and then began to finger herself. She bit one lip to keep herself from moaning too much, but some pleasured sounds still made it past her lips. Her girlfriend was much louder with it - letting out a pleasured moan whenever she slid Luvia’s head down her cock.

As Luvia’s body slowly heated up, turning its colors towards the bronzes while a delicious smell of her roasted flesh began to fill the room, Shiro decided she wanted a go at Luvia’s head. Using her conjuring magic once more, she called forth a strap-on for herself - quickly equipping it. Rin spotted her girlfriend coming up to her, and she did her best to help her - pulling Luvia’s head up her cock until she was able to withdraw. She didn’t pull out fully, though - she only created enough room for Shiro’s toy to fit in. The redhead forced her dildo inside, and Rin stuffed the rest of Luvia’s neck and throat with her thick cock - the two of them using Luvia’s head together.

With the time it took for Luvia’s body to be ready, each of them was able to reach multiple climaxes like that. Sometimes, Shiro would back away to let Rin fuck Luvia’s head with no restraint - but others, the two of them raped the girl’s head together. During those periods, Shiro would resume masturbating on her own - even getting the help from Rin’s fingers sometimes. She still needed to check up on Luvia’s body in between her fun from time to time, though - and Rin wasn’t able to keep going all the time, even with the help of her magic. Even despite the breaks, both girls still had a wonderful time just enjoying themselves together. By the time Luvia’s corpse was ready, Rin’s spunk covered most of Luvia’s face - a testament to just how much fun the black-haired girl had had with it.

***

“Thank you for the meal, Shiro!”

Rin exclaimed as her girlfriend laid Luvia’s steaming, browned body in front of her. Her skin - usually so pale - was now a delicious flushed color. Steam was coming off many spots on her body - along with a truly magnificent smell. Rin sniffed with her nose, sucking in the delicious air - and licking her lips in anticipation. The dark-haired girl couldn’t wait any longer - even if in Shiro’s eyes, the meal wasn’t fully ready yet. 

Grabbing a knife of her own, Rin stabbed it into the base of Luvia’s cock. Sawing it off with a few quick slices, Rin took it towards her mouth - immediately taking a huge bite out of it. Tasty juices gushed out of the bite and straight into her mouth - RIn immediately appreciating it. Shiro’s magic had given the cock an unique consistency - along with a fairly unusual taste. Rin happily gorged on Luvia’s cock, devouring bite after bite of it - the delicious meat coming apart in her mouth.

In the meantime, Shiro had taken up the cleaver up again - using it to quickly chop off Luvia’s limbs. Then, with a quick sequence of thumps she turned one of her arms into a line of small, yet very tasty slices. Taking one of those slices up, she popped it inside her mouth. The redhead sucked on it to drive out all the taste in it out, confirming just how delicious Luvia had turned out. Then, she used her tongue and teeth to strip the slice off all its meat - spitting out the small pieces of her bone that the meat was clinging to.

Shiro proceeded to chop up the rest of Luvia’s limbs next. The woman’s long legs - especially her ample thighs - should be enough for the whole meal. But in case they still wanted more… Luvia’s giant butt, her tits, and her stuffed belly were all ready to be eaten too. Once done, she proceeded to eat those slices - with Rin joining her in that once she was done with the meatgirl’s cock. A hint of preservatory magic, and the meal wouldn’t spoil, no matter how long they let it lie down - though the two of them ended up taking most of Luvia’s flesh off her bones over the course of the next few days.

***

“Shiro, what else could we do to humiliate Luvia now? I feel this still isn’t enough.”

As they were done with the meal for the day, Rin asked that of her girlfriend.

“Turn her head into a permanent fucktoy?”  
“But I’ve already fucked her! I want to do something new to her!”

Rin expressed with a pout.

“Well, maybe you should have thought of this before you ordered me to cook her. Now the deed is done - and I did warn you. Use your brain sometimes, won’t you?”

Shiro told her coldly. Rin wanted to snap back at her, to give her some angry retort… But she also knew that the redhead was right. Oh well. This wasn’t that bad of an end to her and Luvia’s rivalry, either… The blonde’s head would become a wonderful toy for her to fuck - and when it wasn’t in use, it’d rest as a trophy on the wall over her and Shiro’s bed, along with a plaque and a special collar that helped with fucking her tight throat.The rest of Luvia’s body had been turned into a delicious meal - a definitive end to Rin’s rival’s existence.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an alternate scenario where Luvia's the winner here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312101


End file.
